Football Frenzy!
by Grubby
Summary: A Football game, with halo characters competing. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Football Frenzy!

Note: I **love **football. I decided to write an entry about it with halo characters in it.

Chapter 1. The First Quarter

Deep in High Charity, there was a football stadium. It was packed with covenant and humans, rooting for their teams. The human team was made up of John, Cortana, Captain Keyes, Private Dubbo, Sarge (Johnson), Captain Miranda Keyes, and Tom Cruise. The covenant team was made up of Arbriter, Tartatrus, Yapyap, a hunter, Prophet Truth, a jackal, and E.T.

"Comon' people, put your helmets on!" Johnson yelled.

Everyone obeyed, and they ran to the field. The crowd roared and cheered as they ran. Then the covenant team appeared, they ran to their positions too. John won the coin toss, so his team will be receiving.

"Raise your hand!" Tartarus yelled.

John did, and got ready to catch.

The Arbriter ran and kicked the ball all the way down the field to John. John caught it, and he ran like heck (he was a lump of steroids) he ran past the hunter, the jackal, Arbriter, then suddenly, a huge plasma bolt from the hunter hit his leg, and he went down. He ran 22 yards.

"1st and 10!" yelled the referee.

Captain Keyes picked up the ball (he's center).

"Ready, set, hut, hut, HIKE!" John yelled.

Keyes hiked the ball expertly, and John caught it, and his team ran past the other team. Arbriter tried to blitz, but John threw the ball to Cortana. She caught it, and ran eleven yards before Tartarus whacked her with his hammer. The crowd went wild. Keyes picked up the ball again, and everyone got back into their positions.

"Shotgun! Ready, set, HIKE!" John yelled.

Everyone ran into shotgun position. Suddenly, Yapyap fired a bolt of plasma at the cheif's hand, and the cheif dropped the ball. The jackal picked up the ball, yelling,"FUMBLE!"

The ref blew the whistle, indicating that it was a fumble. The human crowd booed and roared with anger. Sarge pulled out his SMG, and fired a burst at the jackal, who fell down.

The human team went to their positions, but John ordered a huddle.

"Cortana, Dubbo, you guys take the blitz, I'll take Arbriter, and everyone else, do your thing," said John, and they all ran to their positions.

"Ready, ready, ready, set, set, set, HIKE!" Tartarus roared.

He caught the ball, and he was swinging his hammer wildly, looking for an open teammate. Suddenly, a shotgun blast hit his face. Dubbo and Miranda shot him with a shotgun! Dubbo tried to get the ball, but was gunned down.

"2nd and 11!" yelled everyone.

"Ready, hike!" Tarty yelled, and Yapyap hiked the ball, and Tarty caught it. He threw it at E.T, but E.T kept on saying,"freind" so he it was an incomplete pass.

The covenant team slapped E.T on the face. Yapyap hiked it to Tartarus, who in turn threw it at Truth. Tom Cruise pulled out two desert eagles he got from "Mission Impossible" and killed Truth.

"4th and 15!" the crowd yelled.

Tarty was sacked when Sarge and John rammed him into the ground.

"Turnover!" the ref yelled.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The first quarter was over.

Note: More chapters are coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Football Frenzy

Note: I decided to add Kelly (the spartan) into the team. Review. Also note that I changed my pen name.

Chapter 2: 2nd Quarter

Keyes was running toward's his position, until suddenly, he tripped and sprained his ankle. Everyone groaned, and some drones picked him up and escorted him to the hospital. Kelly replaced Jacob Keyes.

"Ok people, get into your positions," said John.

Yapyap kicked the ball, almost resulting into an onside kick. Kelly caught the ball, and whizzed past everyone, before getting shot by a jackal's charged up shot. She ran 21 yards.

"Hell yea!"

Kelly picked up the ball, and was about to hike, when Yapyap threw a plasma grenade right at the ball. Kelly hiked the ball, and John screamed like a girl. The plasma grenade was stuck to his hand! He ran around in circles screaming and yelling. Finally, it detonated, blowing up the ball.

"Loss of ball, Human's loses ten yards! 2nd and 20!" said the ref.

"What! 20!" Dubbo protested.

Kelly hiked the ball, John caught it, and threw it at Miranda. She caught it, slammed Truth, and ran until she was cut by the Arbriter. Arbriter cloaked, and picked up the ball, yelling,"fumble!"

He ran down the field and got a touch down. Tartarus kicked and got the field goal.

"7 to 6, what a game!"

John pulled out dual SMG's, and killed E.T in anger.

"Spongebob Squarepants will replace E.T!"

"Let's go home and play a Doom Deathmatch!" John yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone said.

Everyone did.


End file.
